


Big Hawk's Favourite Fire Lord

by neuronary



Series: The Big Hawk Chronicles [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuronary/pseuds/neuronary
Summary: Or, breakdowns are better with birds.
Relationships: Azula & Big Hawk
Series: The Big Hawk Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632730
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1293





	Big Hawk's Favourite Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> you get another one (if anyone is reading these other than the people i shove them at entirely unwarranted) because i'm binge writing to avoid thinking about my x-ray tomorrow. this will be deleted if it doesn't fit with salvage canon after ch. 11 is uploaded.
> 
> have a weird existential dread fic from my sleepless brain.

Azula lay on nothing, the world in pieces around her. Mother was laughing at her, from beyond the grave because of course even that wouldn’t stop her from pointing out the obvious. Or, in this case, lying really,  _ really  _ badly.

Azula let her head roll to one side because at least that way she couldn’t see anything. Her cheek felt not-numb-painful for a moment, but it faded once she stilled. Light from the broken mirror danced prettily across the far wall, bright flashes of pink in the darkness. Azula thought of Mai and Ty Lee. She missed them.

(She should have seen it coming. Of course Mother would go for them after she got to Zuko.)

“We’re right here, silly!” The voice came from behind her, but she couldn’t-wouldn’t look. “Mai, say something so she knows it’s us.”

“Hi.” Something wet and warm dripped down Azula’s face, tears or blood, she couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter anymore. Not when all that was left of the world was her dark, plain bedroom and a broken mirror.

Time passed. The sun set, but the comet remained to light up the sky in a darker shade of red.

Azula stared at the lights on the wall until a fish was dropped into her line of vision.

Big Hawk cooed and rubbed her head against Azula’s available cheek. The Fire Lord sniffed and raised a hand to stroke her feathers.

“I can still trust you, can’t I?”

Big Hawk tucked her legs beneath her and settled down, head tucked beneath Azula’s chin.

“Stupid bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! part four (Big Hawk's Favourite Prisoner) coming to an AO3 near you in whenever salvage is done by
> 
> if somehow you've stumbled across this mess before muffinlance, please go read her stuff. especially salvage. it is much better than this and like. it has a plot. and zuko! what more could you ask for. (more azula) (but that's what i'm here for i guess)


End file.
